


My Breath Keeps Stopping

by jomihye (Klaroline)



Category: Wonder Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaroline/pseuds/jomihye
Summary: The "did you miss me?" moment but they were gay(er) and alone.





	My Breath Keeps Stopping

Yubin wraps her arms around Yeeun's waist, studying her face intently. Yeeun's hands react instinctively and grabs onto Yubin's hips, and Yubin grins in response.

Her grin quickly morphs into a cute pout. "Did you miss me?" She questions, tilting her head slightly.

The privacy of the room doesn't matter much, Yeeun can't hide her blush and almost shrinks away from Yubin, who stubbornly follows.

Her fingers tap against Yeeun's lower back, and she leans further in.

"Did you?" Yubin's breath hits Yeeun's lips, and she grins again at Yeeun's flickering eyes.

"I missed you." Yeeun grumbles, now backed into a corner. Literally. Her back hits the wall, and Yubin's eyes twinkle. From mischief or satisfaction, Yeeun can't tell. (Probably both)

She's really close- so close. Her hand rests on Yeeun's neck and Yeeun really hates her cheeks' betrayal in times like these.

"I missed you, too." Yubin breathes out, before her hand pulls Yeeun forward and down and her lips capture Yeeun's.

Yeeun hums, and gently bites down on Yubin's lower lip.

"Really missed you." Yubin sighs, and Yeeun marvels at her low tone. Yeeun's hand decides she's too slow, and moves to grab Yubin's ass, pulling her even closer.

Yubin laughs, and really it's unfair how attractive it sounds. The thought hides in the back of her head when Yubin roughly presses against her.

"You're so pretty." Yubin licks down her throat, nibbling slightly.

"Careful." Yeeun warns her.

"Don't worry." Yubin grins cheekily. "I won't leave any marks-" she bites down slightly on Yeeun's collar bone. "-where anyone can see."

Yeeun shudders, pulling Yubin back up for another kiss.

"Couch." She breathes out.

Yubin smirks and pulls her along, fingers intertwined almost casually.

Yeeun is pulled down on top of Yubin as she sits. She adjusts to straddle Yubin properly.

"I thought you were only looking for bottoms?" Yeeun tilts her head, innocently gazing down at Yubin. How she looks innocent in this situation, Yubin doesn't know.

"Shut up." Yubin rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless, pulling Yeeun down by her shirt.

Their lips meet again and Yeeun is still slightly worried at how right it all feels.

"This is still a bad idea." Yeeun states, out of habit more than anything else, even as her hands slide up under Yubin's shirt, nails scratching over her abs, and she can feel the muscles tensing up.

"You say that every time." Yubin complains, hands playing on Yeeun's thighs.

"Because it's true." Yeeun muses back, kissing Yubin gently.

Yubin smiles against her mouth before replying. "If anything happens, I'll protect you."

Yeeun's chest heats up, and, irritatingly enough, her cheeks follow. She punches Yubin's arm slightly.

"Not if I protect you first." Yubin's face splits into a large grin.

"Cute." She peppers Yeeun's face with tiny kisses and Yeeun shrieks in response before starting to giggle.

"Shut up." Yeeun rolls her eyes but smiles again, and kisses Yubin's lips gingerly.

Yubin gestures toward her arm. "I thought we weren't supposed to leave marks?"

"If you're not careful you'll have a matching one." Yeeun glares at her before breaking out in an adorable smile.

"You're actually so cute." Yubin shakes her head. Yeeun punches her other arm, and Yubin laughs loudly.

Someone knocks on the door, "Yeeun-unnie, Yubin-unnie, are you in there? Rehearsal is starting soon."

"We'll be right there!" Yeeun shouts.

They reluctantly get up, and Yeeun pulls Yubin in for a last kiss.

"Don't make your love for me so obvious again in this performance." Yubin teases.

Yeeun's face darkens, with annoyance or blush or both? Yubin doesn't know.

She takes off, running down the corridor "Sunmi, save me! Yeeun wants to kill me!"


End file.
